The Fairy's Life
by KatakumiKiari
Summary: Melody lost her mother at the age of six and now has to take care of her father and brother. When she thinks things couldn't get worse, her dad wants to get remarried. She finds three new friends by chance. They are all boys she's going to school with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new series! I hope you like it! Please leave me some feed back but warning: I no english. Joking. Im okay but i have a lot of errors. And remember, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Well, here we go.**

 **Melody's POV:**  
"What ever! I tried at least!", i yelled slamming the door behind me. When i reached the end of my driveway, I jumped onto my skateboard and took off. Tonight was just a typical night for me. Fight with my brother and dad. Dad's not always around but when he is, he's in my brother's favor. I put my headphones in and pushed the board faster. After i was going fast enough for my surroundings to blur, i just glided down the road. I was just humming to "Writing's On The Wall" by Sam Smith as i past the park. Thats when i wiped out. I started going down a hill i never noticed before and hit a bump. Next thing i know, I'm flying through the air. As i collided with the ground, my phone and headphones disapeared. I went rolling with pain everywhere. Someone was calling out when i finaly stopped but everything was a blur to me at the moment.

"Hey!", the voice got closer. Soon i heard many footsteps. A group of people running over to me. I sat up, my head Spinning. "Are you okay?", said a boy with salmon hair. I looked around be to see some faces i reconized from school. A boy with raven hair helped me up as he stated, "Who would be okay after that? I mean it might not be bad but she's hurt for sure." When i was on my feet, i thanked them and ran over to my phone. As i picked it up, the salom haired boy said, "Your bleeding."

"What? Where?" I scanned my body before i saw it. My jeans tore around the knee and there was a lot of hot blood. "Oh... I'll go home and clean it." I walked over to my skate board, shoving my phone into my pocket. "My house is just down the street."

They looked at me worried as i got back on my board and took off tword my house. _They're nice at least._ When i got home, i climbed into my window, not bothering with the front door. As i cleaned myself up, i noticed a few more spots that got cut. When i finished, i got into pajama's and flopped onto my bed. Checking my phone, i realized i had lost my mother's ring. My mom died when i was little and that was all i had from her. No photo's remained in the house. All of her belongings got donated to GoodWill except that ring. I fell asleep thinking about running back over there to get it.

* _Buzz* *Buzz*_

My alarm woke me up. I changed and pulled my hair back into a pony tail and grabbed my stuff. Grabbing and apple as i walked out of the house, I left for school. I finished the apple and threw it into someone's garbage can before i even left the block. By the time i got to school, my best friends were already there. "Hey guys." They smiled when thy saw me.

"Hey Melody.", called Lucy. Levy hugged me and Mira looked at me concerned. "Whats up with all the bruises and cuts?" As i explained the events of last night Lucy mouthed 'oh'. "So thats why your limping,"she stated.

"I am NOT limping! Im fine!", i murmered as i puffed out a cheek. Mira laughed it off and we all headed for our first period. When i got there, a few faces looked up and smiled. Most people ignored me, as usual. Taking my seat, i took out the materials for this class. When the bell rang, the teacher stepped in. "Good morning class! Today is test day! Yay..." Many kids groaned and he started passing our papers out. I took my time but finished early. I flipped to a random page in my notebook and began drawing. After everyone finished, the teacher gave us the last half hour of class as free-time. I just continued to draw.

"So are you okay?", i heared some one whisper in my ear. I gasped and turned to the person to meet onyx eyes. "You scared me!", i almost yelled. He laughed and pushed his hand tword me. "Im Natsu Dragneel!" Taking his hand, i answered, "Im Meldoy. And i'd prefer not to say my last name. Sorry." Natsu took a seat behind me and looked over my sholder. "So you draw?" I blushed and closed the notebook, stuffing it in my backpack. "I dont realy draw, its more of doodles. Im more into sports." We continued to talk until the bell. When i heared the ringing, i shot out of the door. Natsu jogged to catch up.

"Am i that boring?", Natsu teased. He walked me to my classroom. When i turned to say goodbye, he told me,"Your not hiding that limp well you know." I looked at my knee with a blush and said, "What limp?" I turned away from him and ignored his laugh, taking my seat.

 **Mira's POV:**

I made sure that they couldnt see me as i followed. Natsu and Melody were talking. I have to make sure they dont get together. All the grade's couples are planned out perfectly. Lucy and Natsu, Levy and Gajeel, Elfman and Evergreen and so on. When they parted and Natsu left, i sighed, leaving for my class.

 **Melody's POV:**

The classes just dragged on until lunch. I ran to the lunch room, ready for some lunch basketball. Though i wanted to play, my friends made the boys say no because i was injured. "C'mon! I'll be careful," i pleaded. They just shot me down over and over. "Pleeeaaassse?" Again, shot down. After ten minutes of begging, i gave up. "Loser's...", i whispered.

"What?"Erza demanded. "Haha nothing!",i replied quickly. Never test Erza's wrath.

 **So how do you like it? Should i keep going? Lemme know you guys!**  
 **~KatakumiKiari**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i was sick the day i wrote chapter 1, 2, and 3 thats why there is three post's so quickly together. Yea... Food poisoning sucks. Once agaijn, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I wish but no... Hiro M. does... Here is chapter 2:**  
 **Melody's POV:**

After the school day was finaly over, i tried to see if someone would let me come over and hang out.

"Why? You family again?",asked Erza. I nodded. "Well i have student council."  
Each of them listed off their activities and i thought to my self. "NEVERMIND!", i screamed taking off for the park.  
"Whats her deal?", asked Levy. Mira answered with a smile, "If i know her, she just remembered something.

When i reached the park, i looked everywhere. Someone must have picked it up. I kicked a tree in frustration and dropped onto the grass. My eyes started burning but i promised myself i would find it. Getting back up to continue my search, i heared voices. "Her names Melody.", it was Natsu. I ducked back behind the tree.  
"Well did you give her the ring? Its hers.", i heared the voice of the other boy. "I forgot," was Natsu's reply. "Baka! I told you to give it to her." The voices were getting closer so i layed in the grass and started paniking. What if they saw me? Would they know i was listening to them? I closed my eyes and hoped they would think i was asleep. They were talking when the raven haired boy stoped. "Is that her?" They ran over and Natsu started poking me. I bursted out laughing and managed to say, "Stop that tickles!" Natsu stopped poking me but started to actualy tickle me.

"N-Natsu i cant breath! Stop it!", i breathed. When he stopped, the other boy had his hand out, palm up. "Is this yours?", he asked. I picked it up and slid it on my finger. "Thanks. I was actualy here looking for it."

"That was looking for it?", Natsu blurted out. I smiled and nodded. The boy i didnt know held his hand out for me. "Im Gray." I took it with a smile and answered, "Im Melody." Seeing the time on his watch made me wonder how long i was in the park. It was four-o-clock. Before we let go of hands, they both pulled me to my feet, Natsu grabbing my backpack. "Wanna join us? We were going to get some food.", asked Gray. I gratefully said yes. We walked into a resturant i've never been to before. They ordered and payed. When it was my turn, i picked a smoothie. After i payed, i joined the boys. When our food arived, Natsu was eating at such a fast pace, i could only stare.

"He always eats this fast," Gray told me. I nodded and Gray starting talking again, "Thats all you got?" I blushed and said, "Well im not that hungry and i have to make food for my family tonight."

"Don't your parents cook?", Natsu asked between mouth fulls of food. My eyes wondered to the floor. "My dad's away a lot so not realy."

"What about your mom?", Natsu continued to push. I could sense Gray facepalm. "She's... dead." Natsu froze and Gray stiffened. I stood up, taking my bag. "I'd better go..." I walked out the door and started running. I didnt notice at first as the tears ran down my cheeks.

 **Gray"s POV:**

"Way to go IDIOT!", i yelled. "Wanna fight?", Natsu challenged me. "You made a girl cry!" I got up and threw my trash away. I noticed she wasnt running in the direction of where i thought here house would be. I grabbed my stuff and ran after her. Soon Natsu was on my heels. He asked what i was thinking and i nodded. Looking for her but not finding her, we went home.

 **Melody's POV:**

When i was out of breath, i was in an unfamiliar area. I wondered around, looking for a bus or a shop with a bike or something. Only seeing apartment like buildings, I started looking for people. When i heared yelling, i looked down an ally. There was some boys ganging up on one boy. He was tall with long, spiky, black hair. Just as i was about to intervene, i saw what streangth he had and took a few steps back. My eyes widened as the shorter boys tried to fight him but ended up on the ground, not moving. When they were all down, he turned to me. My mouth was dropped open and my eyes wide. I took of running as fast as i could, hearing him chase me. The sun was setting behind the line of the brick apartments.

"Hey!", yelled the boy behind me. I gained speed as i went running down a hill into a familiar park. Dodging tree's i stopped and pulled myself into one. Scanning the ground, i determined it was safe. I didnt see or hear anything. I dropped to the ground. Then there was a soft thud to my left. He climbed a tree too. Before i took off again, he said, "What you saw wasnt the full story. Stay out of whats not your buisness." I curled my hands into fists. "Not my buisness? That your knocking people out cold?" My leg flared up into pain and i looked down to see blood running down my leg under the skirt of the uniform i was wearing.

"Are you okay?", his voice got a little softer. I nodded and pulled my bag over my sholder. I looked him straight in the eye's and smiled. "Its fine. I wont tell anyone." I turned to leave and said, "My names Melody by the way." I walked away with confidence.

When i walked in my front room, i was met with a strang woman on my couch. "Who... who are you?", i asked, stopping dead in my tracks. "Mel? IS that you?", came my dad's voice from the kitchen. He walked in and she stood going to his side. Latching on to his arm she said, "Oh your Melody? How nice to meet you! Im Mary!" My dad smiled at me with his eyes narrow telling me to be polite.

"Whats she doing here?", i asked. "W-well i didnt expect you home so soon so you weren't supposed to meet yet but this is my fiance." I dropped everything to the ground and yelled, "WHAT?!" They both looked shocked. "So that means... she'll be my step mom?" With a smile Julie said, "You can just call me mom sweetie." I glared at the pair. "As if. You will not EVER be my mother. Maybe my brother and my father will open themself's to you but in my eye's, your an enemy," Looking over at my dad i said, "Replacing MOM? We made a pact that you would _never replace_ my mother."

"Meldoy. Your older now. You should understand and be happy for us," He told me with authority in his voice. My eyes started burning for the hundrenth time today. This time i didnt stop the tears. "You promised! This woman is NOT and will NEVER be my mom! If your getting married, im not your daughter."

"MELDOY!," he yelled. "Be kind. We are your elders. YOU should show us respect." I laughed at him letting the tears fall still. "Respect is earned," I said. Frowning i continued, "I hate both of you." I spun on my heel and took off. Running down my driveway. Why? Why does my life have to be like this? I ran into some one and just let myself fall. I covered my face, letting every emotion in my body pour out. After a second, someone's arms wrapped around me. They were larger than my friends but didnt seem to be large like the boy i saw earlier.

"Wanna come over to my house?", i heared Gray's voice. I nodded but when i got up couldnt see because of my blurred vision. Gray took one of my hands and started to guide me. After a minute or two, we turned and a door opened. "Im home Ur. I'll be in my room!", he shouted and pushed me up some stairs and into a room, shutting the door behind us. I sat down on what looked like a bed through the tears and felt the bed go down as he set next to me. "Are you okay Melody?"

 **Hey, you! Yes you! Leave me a reveiw! Thanks!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i do NOT OWN Fairy Tail. Hiro M. does. Imma cut this one short but here is chapter 3:**  
 **Melody's POV:**

I shook my head and felt Gray wrap is arms around me again. I leaned into him without thinking. After a few minutes i stopped. When i pulled away from he he smiled. "Want to tell me about whatever happened?" I stared at our foot, side by side. "My dad broke a promise. One that meant so much to me." I lifted my hand up to study the ring. "He's re-marrying...", i said sadly. Gray didnt seem like he knew what to do.

"Want to know something about me?" I looked up to meet his eyes. "Both of my parents are dead. Ur adopted me." He hid his emotions well. I could tell how he felt. Turning my head again, i saw a mirror. "I look aful." My mascara was running, my eyes puffy and red, my hair was all messed up, and looking at Gray, i saw his shirt had wet spots. My face heated up as i told him, "Im sorry about your shirt." He shrugged.

"So are you gonna go home?", he asked. I shook my head. "I'll probobly go sleep in a tree or at Lucy's.", i stated as i looked out the window to my left. My head wipped around as the door opened and a women quickly said, "We have a spare bedroom if you'd like to stay the night!" Gray stood up when she started speaking. In the mirror i saw him blushing. "Ur! Why were you listening to us?" She stepped in a smiled. Behind her i saw a boy with white hair smile at me. "Lyon said you came home with a girl." The two boys glared at eachother.

"Thankyou for the offer Ms. Ur but i think i'll just go to my friend's house." My face had to be red as i stood on their deck. "Okay well come back any time! You'll always be welcomed here!" Seeing Gray behind her, clearly embarassed, made me smile. "I will. Thank you!", with those words, i took off down the street headed for Lucy's. It was now dark out, and the moon was high. I lied to them. I went home and got everything ready for school. I snuck downstairs, past my eating family and the woman and took 3 lunchables upstairs. I ate two and stuck one in my bag. Grabbing my make-up and my phone charger, i jumped out my window. Hitting the grass with a roll, i stood up to see the woman alone at the kitchen table staring at me in amazment as my dad stuck his head out my window. "Mel is that you?"

I started sprinting when my brother came out the front door. When i got to the park, i climbed a tree. It seemed like i slept for only fve minutes before the sun was up. I took out my phone to use as a mirror. I fixed my make-up and let m hair down. Braiding it behind me, i jumped out of the tree. I started my walk to school. Upon my arival, i saw Lucy talking to Gray. _Oh gawd... They'll find out..._ Trying to sneak past them didnt work. "Meldoy!", Lucy said jogging over. "So you went to a _boys_ house last night?", she teased me. Mira over heared and ran over squealing. "Who's house?" I looked behind me to see Gray and Natsu. Natsu was saying something but Gray had his eyes on me. When he noticed i was looking, his face flushed and he turned his attention to Natsu. I looked ahead of me to see Lucy and Mira telling the other girls i went to a boys house last night.

"Its not THAT big of a deal..." I noticed the boy with black hair leaning in the shade of the building. "I'll be right back..." I said, walking off. "Hi!" I smiled waving at him as i got closer. No one was near him. "Your Melody right?" I nodded. "Stay away from me. It will only cause you trouble at school." I was shocked. "I dont care. I wanted to talk to you." He started to leave when i blurted out, "Fine. Guess you dont wanna know who likes you." He stopped and i sprinted over to my friends, sticking my tounge out at him as i joined their conversation. "It was GRAY!?" They all yelled turning to me. All the people near us had their attention on us, including Gray and Natsu.

"Shaddup!" I put my hands ove Mira and Lucy's mouth's. "I would like it if the whole school didnt know!" They all laughed at my blush and went over to tease Gray. When Natsu found out, he bursted out laughing. Gray hit him and tried to get the girls to stop. Then Mira ruined my life.

"Melody and Gray," she sang. The others joined in. "Sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Gray face palmed and i started speed walking to my class. After an uneventful day of school, i wondered to the back of the school, were there was a garden. I walked around. I was the only one here. When i got bored i left the school grounds and just walked around. Eventualy i ended up at the cemetary. I made my way over to my mother's grave. I sat on the ground in front of it. "Mom... I realy miss you..."

 _~~~FLASH BACK~~~_

 _"Mommy! Mommy! Look what i found!", i said with delight lifting my hands up to her. "What is it sweety?", she smiled so kindly. A smile i could never forget. "Its a yellow ladybug!", i cried jumping up and down. "Yellow?", she asked. "Yea!", i said dragging her over to it. "And see? It has six spots. Thats how odl i am!" She picked me up and hugged me. "Melody? Stay just how you are. Your amazing. I love you!" I hugged her back. "I love you too mommy!"_

 _~~~END~~~_

She ended up dying two months later. A week before i met my first friend, Lucy. My mother died in a car crash. It wasnt an accident though. The other person wanted to die. Instead they lived and my mom died. I bit my lip staring at the name. 'Ashley Dodge 3000-3001' When i was done, i pulled a weed from the ground next to me. "I know its not much mom, but i will come by soon with actual flowers. I promise." I layed it down and walked away.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a reveiw please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry so many post's in one day. Im just realy bored being sick and all... I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAILY! But i wish i did...**

 **Melody's POV:**

The dreaded saturday rolled around. I locked myself in my room with my music blasting. I was staring at the ceiling when i heared a knock at y bedroom door. "Mel open up. Its Jake." I sighed and swung myself off my bed. I opened the door and stared at him. "What?" He pushed past me and layed on the bed. I jumped up and was sitting on my desk. "Well i thought we could talk. Y'know, bro to sis,"he said calmly.  
"About what?", i said coldly. "I dont know. Hows school?" I sighed. "Its fine. But its not like you care. Your life's just peachy." He sat up staring at me. "Yea thats what everyone seems to think. I noticed he had bruises everywhere and a black eye. I jumped off the desk and ran over to him. "What happened?", i asked with real concern. "Just a highschool fight. Its fine."

I glared at him to go on. With a sigh he said, "I got mixed up in something with some bad people but its fine okay? Dont tell dad." I hugged him. "Like im gonna talk to _dad_ anymore."  
He pushed me away, hands on my sholder's. "Your upset too?" I nodded. Then he hugged me again and we just stood there. My brother and i didnt talk as much as we should, being siblings and all, but when we do talk, its nice. "Well, im gonna head out. Dont worry about me. 'Kay?" I slowly nodded and he left. I turned my music off and jumped out the window. When i hit the ground, i pulled my hood up and grabbed my skate board. I rode past Lucy's house, then Gray's. Just before Gray's house, a wind picked up and blew my hood off. Outside was Lyon, who saw me and waved. I pulled my hodd back up and pushed the board a little faster.

When i arrived to my destination, I saw the boys i knew were the cause of my brother's pain. I jumped off my board and pushed it to the side. Walking with my head lowered, i went straight up to them. Stopping in the middle of their little group, i looked up. "Hey that's Jakes sister!", one of them stated. I pulled off my hood. Jake was my little brother. Three years younger to me. I promised to take care of him after my mom died. "Which one of you mess up my brother's face?", i demanded. They seemed not to get the warning tone in my voice.

"All of us," answered on to my right. "Well I'd like it if you'd stop." One of them started to back up. "Guy's dont mess with her. Im closer to her than you know." I turned to the voice of that boy. It was one of Jake's friends from first grade. "Aww, Andrew is scared of a girl." With that i spun and punched the boy in the face. The rest just gasped. "Think of this as your only warning. If my brother knows i came to talk to you or you hurt him _ever_ again, i will come back. And it wont be pretty." I walked over to my skate board and glared back at the boys who were helping the one i punched up. "And Andrew? Dont forget to tell the boys you used to pretend the cookie monster was your best friend." I smiled as the other boys started teasing him and laughing. I took off on my board. Before i knew it, the scary boy with long, black hair was in my way.

"Whatch out!", i yelled. I couldnt stop myself in time and jumped off my board. It went between his legs. I ran behind him to retreive it. "Are you TRYING to get hurt?!", i yelled at him. "Nope. Just needed to ask, who likes me?" I smiled and 'locked' my mouth. We were in the area of town where people get beat up all the time so no one cared when he grabbed me by my hoodie collor and lifted me up. He pushed my back into a wall. "Im only gonna ask one more time. Who-likes-me?" I met him eye to eye. "Natsu told me your weakness," he stated. I smiled.

"And _YOUR_ gonna tickle a girl in _PUBLIC_? I'd like to see that!", i yelled. I smiled innocently as he set me on the ground. "Why do you care so much? It's not like you two would date. You dont have the guts." He glared at me. "I'll give you a hint even if she'll be mad at me later. Who is _shrimp?_ " I got back on my board and took off. Looking at his face was priceless. He was sooo shocked. When i passed Gray's house, Lyon waved me down.

Extending his hand out to me he said, "Hi im Lyon as you know!" He gave a me a kind smile. "Hello... Im Melody." He invited me inside but i said i'd be back later. I needed to go change. When i was done, i came back over. Lyon and Ur were on the deck. Ur was in an apron covered in flour. "Hi Melody!", Ur exclaim hugging me. "Hey..." They invited me inside. Well, they actualy dragged me in and forced me into a chair at the table. "So do you like Gray?", they said in sync. "Well yea. He's my friend." Ur laughed as Lyon said, "No do you love Gray?" My face felt like it was on fire. "Whaaa- L-Love him?!" Gray walked in the house after i finished saying that. "Im home Ur! I'll-"

"Gray! Come here!", Ur shouted. My face got redder when he came in. "What? Melody? Whats going on?" Lyon forced Gray into a chair next to me. I slowly scooted away. "Gray, do you like, whait no, love Melody?" Gray's face went white. He stood up, his chair flying backwords and yelled, "Are you guys crazy? She's just a friend!" Then he stormed up stairs. My chest hurt. I dont know if i love Gray or not but it doesnt matter. He doesnt love me. "I-I have to go." I ran out of there house looking back once to see Gray's face in his window looking worried at me. Ur came out of the house as i hit the sidewalk and took off for my own house.

 **Oooooooo! Anyways, leave a reveiw for me please! Again, sorry for all the error's.**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey whats up! Another update... in one day... yay! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Hiro M. does. SO enjoy this please!**

 **Gray's POV:**

My phone started ringing shortly after Melody left. I Answered it and was met with an idiots voice.

 _Hey Gray! Roof?_

Hey Natsu. Roof.

He hung up and i climbed up the side of my house to the roof. Going to the side next to Natsu's house, i sighed. I sat on the edge and waited for Natsu to get there. "So i saw Melody running out of your house. What happened?", he said, taking his spot on the edge of his house. "I messed up. Ur and Lyon were trying to hook us up and i said she was just a friend. She got kinda sad and left. So Yea." Natsu sucked in a breath. "You should talk to her before your chance is ruined."

"I know but im just sick of other people trying to get us together. Her friends keep telling me to ask her out and now Ur and Lyon too.", i blurted. "But you like her right Gray?" I nodded. "Then ask her. Ignore everyone and do it for you and her. Luce, Levy, Erza, and Mira say that she likes you." I laughed. "Who knew i'd get advice from ash-brains?" Natsu jumped up. "Wanna fight ice princess?", he yelled. "Can sorry. I got to go ask out Melody." I climbed back into my bedroom and went out to the hallway. When i reached the kitchen i asked Ur for some money. "Why?", she questioned. "Well you see, there is a girl i have to go cheer up because of you and Lyon."  
"So a date with Melody to put it plainly," said Lyon behind me. I nodded and Ur got all excited, handing me a twenty. "Im leaving Ur!" I walked down the street to the house Melody ran out of the night she was upset. I hope its hers. I knocked on the door. A boy who looked only a little younger than Melody answered. "Who are you?", he asked. "Im Gray," i said sticking my hand out for him. "Oh." He left my hand out in the air. "Dad! There's a boy here!" The young boy walked away and a man came up to me. "Im Gray." I left my hand out for him. He shook it silently. "Is Melody here?" The man shook his head.

"Are you her friend?" I nodded. "Okay. She ran to the park after she got her. You might or might not know whats going on so i wont say anything." I saw a woman behind Melody's dad who must be his fiancee. "Thanks!" I ran down the pavement and headed for the park. I saw her feet swinging from a tree. I walked up under the tree so she would see me. "G-Gray!" Her pale cheeks went red. I lifted my hand up to her. "Would you like to go on a date with me Melody?" Her red cheeks only brightened as she took my had. I cought her as she jumped down.

"Where do you wanna go? I have twenty bucks." She shrugged. "Are you mad? I was only embarassed." I stoped and stood in front of her.

 **Melody's POV:**

Gray was in front of me, looking in my eyes, holding one of my hands. "I just said that but i didnt mean it. Your amazing. " My burning face only got hotter. Out of the blue, Gray hugged me, resting his head on my sholder. I put my arms around him and hugged him back. When we parted he asked, "So were do you want to go?" I smiled and replied," Anywere's fine." We walked to the bus stop and with our luck, it got there right after we did. We got on and took a seat. After a few stops, Gray pulled me off. We were by a beach. The sun was setting.

"I know its kinda cheesy but im not realy a romantic guy." I smiled and looked at our hands, laced together. It all felt so perfect. We sat on a bench. The beach was strangly empty. When it was dark, we got up and started walking instead of taking the bus. We stopped to get icecream. Gray got a blue ice. He said it taste like Froot Lupes. I got Oreo icecream. We continued our walking. "So... We're dating now? Like, we're boyfriend and girlfriend?", asked Gray. He blushed. He looked so kawii in the moon light. "Yea. We are." We hand out hands laced together still as both of us finished our icecream. Passing his house, he turned to look at me. He smiled and we stopped at my house. "Successful first date then?", he asked. I nodded. I hugged him and whispered, "Thanks Gray." We pulled partialy apart. We were still close enough that i could feel his warmth and...

He kissed me. I kissed him back but i was NOT expecting it.

"Sorry!" He jumped back. I laughed. "See you at school Gray." I went up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek and ran inside. The light was on. I stood with my back pressed to the door. I smiled as i touched my lips, still feeling the warmth. "Who was that?", asked Julie. My mood just darkened! Good job Julie! "No one of your cocern. Are you coming over every night?", i asked coldly. "Well you havent been home much but i moved in. I'd like if we could get along. I dont have to replace your mom but can we be friends?" MOVED IN?! Since when? I lowered my head. My bangs covered my eyes. "No. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Your not ever going to be anywere near a friend to me." She looked sad but i had meant it. I walked past her, to the stairs. At the top was my brother.

"So you and Gray kissed?", he asked. "You know Gray?" My brother just nodded. "Yea we kissed." He stood up, clearly mad. "Now your leaving me behind just like dad is!" My mouth dropped open. "J-Jake! I would never leave you behind! Im just dating! Every one does it!" I hugged my little brother. "I wont EVER leave you Jake. Your all i have left out of this family..."

After our moment on the stairs, Jake went to bed. I followed in his footsteps and fell asleep in my clothes from today. My hand still felt warm from Gray...

 **Okay. Last chapeter for today... Maybe. Hopefully. I dont know. Five chapters in one day. Thats a lot. For me at least. Leave a reveiw please!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Melody's POV:**

FINALY! Monday morning. I know most kids dont like school but its my get away from this prison called home. Grabbing everything i needed, i ran outside. I got on my skateboard and rode to school. At school, Mira was gesturing excitedly to the girls. Levy pointed to me and every one charged me. "KYA~~~!", I screamed. We all tumbled into the grass. "When did you and Gray start dating!?", they yelled. So much for a calm discussion. "Saturday!"I held my hands in front of my face to protect it. They laughed and pulled my to my feet with themselves. "You have a boyfriend and your not even dressed nice?", Mira asked calmly.

"Well i thought i should just be myself. Not to change-"

"Because he likes you for you? Wrong! He likes you for you but that doesnt mean you dont need some make-up!", Mira stated with a finger in the air. In the blink of an eye, i was dragged into the building and into the batheroom. Then they all went ham on my face. When they were done, i looked into the mirror. "Nice...", i said to get them off my back. They left and i started washing it off. I then fixed my hair to see them pushing Gray down the hall, trying to put us together. My eyes widened as Mira's 'love magic' pushed me and gray together, on the floor. They ran off without helping us up. Gray was on me.

"Sorry!", he exclaimed, rolling off i sat up, he was already on his feet helping me up. "It's okay. It was Mira's 'love magic'." Gray looked confused. "She's obsessed with match making," i explained. "Oh~~~!", he said. Then he took my hand in his. We rounded the corner only to have him drag me back. He poked his head around the corner. "Can we go a diffrent way?" I looked around the corner to see my friends talking to some boys that Gray hangs out with. "Yes please!", i whispered and we took off , heading around the block of classrooms in the middle of the school. I went in my first class. The teacher was absent and the sub didnt care so we got to do what ever we wanted.  
"So you and Gray? A thing now, huh?", came Natsu's voice in my ear. "Maybe. But could you stop doing that? Everythime you scare me." He took the seat behind me again. I spun so that we could talk. "Can i ask you something Melody?" I nodded. "Dont tell her but... Is Luce seeing anyone? Or like anyone? I want to ask her out," he said softly. I shook my head. She liked someone but wouldnt tell anyone. Especialy Mira. "Cool. Dont tell her though! Its gonna be a surpirse." I motioned that i was locking my lips and he smiled. Our conversation continued through first period.

After a long boring day at school, i took the money my dad cave me, and the list, and headed for the grocery store. It took me a while to find the first item. When i was about to move onto the second item, i saw someone who looked so familiar. But, it couldnt be her... I ditched the cart i had and ran after the woman who looked like my mother. From the back, i got an uneasy feeling. Just as long as my mom kept hers, same color, same style. I ran up to her. We were away from other people when i said, "Mom?" She froze. Turning slowly, i was met with my mother's face.  
"Hi sweetie!" she looked surprised and i panicked, backing up. "W-what are you... Your alive?" She smiled the sweet smile i missed so much and nodded. "H-how?! I saw your body, it got buried!"  
"That was me but the government needed me to go undercover for a while and i couldnt tell you guys about it. So you saw me, flesh and blood, get buried but didnt you every wonder why you left before they covered my coffin in dirt? I got out of it and left for my mission.", she said slowly walking twords me. I continued to back up. "You left us..." My eyes started burning and my voice rose, "You left me and Jake! Dad's re-marrying and im alone!"

"Melody, your not alone. You have Jake and all of the friends im sure you made while i was gone." I couldnt believe her. "I was broken! I loved you and you just _left_? You let me feel all that pain instead of telling me? J-just stay away from me then!" I ran back to my cart, collecting the last few items and checking out. When i walked out of the store, she was waiting. I got on my skate board and ignored her calling out to me as i sped off. I passed Gray's house and saw him on the roof talking to Natsu. I dropped the grocery's off at the house and told my dad i would be home late tonight. Going back the way i came, Gray was waiting in the grass for me.

"Hey Melody!", he called cheerfuly and looked at me. "You look like you've seen a ghost." I opened my mouth to say i think i have but said, "I have to go. See you tomorrow.", instead. I followed the path i took the day i got lost in the thug part of the city.

I hid my skate board beforewent to the ally i met Gajeel in. There was some dried blood but nothing else. I climbed the fire escape to the roof of one of the near by apartments. Someone was yelling near by but i cant pin point it. I headed to the apartment east of me and saw nothing. I scanned the ally's and streeets surrounding the apartment. To the north was a fight but i didnt see Gajeel. I was circling around one more time when arms wrapped around me. One holding my arms in place at my sides and one covering my mouth. I tried to scream but it was muffled. The hand moved but another set of hands gaged me. I got thrown onto the pavment of the roof. When i tried to sit up, a boot hit my side. I cried out in pain but that was muffled too.

"Are you a spy? I'd tell you to tell your boss there's no way he'll get information from us but this is were you die pretty lady.", said a hoarse voice. Another voice, more clear, said, "Since its a girl, can we have fun?" Both were men i could tell. I turned to see the faces of the men. Neither i've seen before. One moved to my head and whispered,"It will hurt less if you dont struggle." And he pinned my arms to the ground. I struggled, ignoring his warning. My foot kick out at the other man. He pinned down my legs before he crawled onto me. I twisted but i couldnt get myself free. The man holding my hands down tightened his grip on my wrist. I kept trying to scream but no one could hear me. Then i felt searing pain on my knee. "She has an injury. Lets use it to make her stay still and obey us." I forgot that my knee wasnt healed yet. He pulled out a dagger and slashed at it. I screamed because of the pain as tears blurred my vision.

"I'd leave her alone if i were you. She's a friend of mine," came a familiar voice. The man on me threw the dagger to the other on and pulled out another knife. I got pulled up so that the man holding my arms, had an arm around my waist and the other holding the knife to my neck. Gajeel quickly took out one of the men. He turned to the one holding me and started walking tword us.

"Stay back! I _will_ kill her!", to prove his point, the man made a long cut down my arm. I was aware of the warm blood on my leg and now my sholder. Gajeel stopped and growled. "Let her go and i'll let you walk out of here alive.", Gajeel comanded. The man stood up with me, backing up to the edge of the roof. Gajeel followed. I got shoved forword and Gajeel caught me. I look back to see the man jumping from roof-top to roof-top. "What are you doing here!", Gajeel yelled. He picked me up bridal style and jumped off the roof. We landed safley on the ground and he started walking. I stayed silent as i cried from pain, i was scared, and beacause of today in Gajeel's arms. "Jeez. What a cry baby." When my vision cleared,he set me on a table. Walking into another room Gajeel called out, "Is it just your leg and sholder?"  
"Yes." He came back with a wet wash-cloth and some guaze. After cleaning my wounds, he wrapped them up. He sat in a chair near me as i sat up. "I'd take it easy for a while. So, mind telling me why you were here?", he asked. I stared at the floor as i shrugged. When i opened my mouth to say something, nothing came out. With a sigh, Gajeel stood up. "Need a ride home?" I shool my head. "Want me to walk you then?" I shook my head. I looked Gajeel in the eye and said. "You should date Levy. I think you a nice guy." I jumped off his table and walked out of the apartment. When i got my skate boared, I rode home.

Arriving at Gray's house, i stopped. I looked at my watch. _Almost midnight. I wonder if he's wake..._ I climbed up to Gray's window and knocked. He opened it with sleepy eyes. He woke up when he saw me. "Melody? Why are you here so late?"

"Where you asleep? I can come back tomorrow...", i said. "No, c'mon in." He walked to the door and flipped the light on as i climbed in the window. I blushed and asked, "Can i stay tonight? I dont realy want to go home..." Gray flicked off the light as a response and climbed in his bed. I pulled myself next to him, my face burning. We were about a foot apart, in the same bed, under the same blanket. He pulled my hand between us and fell asleep holding it. Soon after, i did too.

 **This chapter is a little bit longer that the other ones so i hope you enjoyed this one more! If you did, leave me a reveiw please! Follow and favorite my story too please! Thanks to anyone who does.**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAL! So enjoy this chapter :3**

 **Melody's POV:**

When i woke up, i almost screamed. I thought it was a dream but i fell asleep with my boyfriend in hs bed. I ran over to my house and changed. Grabbing my stuff, i went back to Gray's. When i climbed through his window, he was still asleep. I poked his stomache and realized that he was shirtless. My face could not have been any reder. I jumped out of his window when i heared Ur. I knocked on their door and waited to enter properly.

"Melody!" Ur squeazed the life out of me. "So good to see you!" Lyon came flying down the stairs when he heared my name. "Join us for breakfast!", Lyon called and Ur dragged me inside. I was seated at the table and toast with butter was set in front of me. "Corn Flakes or Cocoa Puff's Melody?", asked Ur. "Oh im fine with just an apple. Lyon tossed me one and i started eating. "So you and Gray are dating right?", Lyon asked me casualy. I almost choked on the apple and started coughing. "Lyon! You never ask a woman that when she's eating!", Ur said, patting my back. "Y-Yea we are." Gray ran downstairs, still shirtleass and lost his cool when he saw me blushing and Ur patting my back.

"Guys!", he yelled as he grabbed my hand a dragged me up stairs. I waved to Lyon and Ur who were smiling. When we got to his room, he shut the door behind us and hugged me. "Did they know you stayed?" I made a shhh sound. "I went through the door. When did i stay?", i whispered. Gray laughed as we pulled apart. He noticed the bandages on my sholder. "What happened?" I forgot about them! I need to cover it up because my leg one was covered. "Nothin. Got a sweatshirt i could borrow though?" He pulled one out of his closet and held it up.

"You have to tell me what happened first."

"Skate board injury. I wipe out a lot." He nodded, looking unconvinced, handing me the hoodie. I smiled inoccently as he pulled a shirt on. We ran down the stairs and left for school. School was boring. Afterwords, i saw Gajeel staring at me from his shady spot. I walked over. "Thanks for helping me last night." He nodded glancing behind me. "Im guessing she's related to you? You look a lot alike." I turn to see my mom. "Oh my god." My eyes widened. Looking at Gajeel again, i yelled, "You see her too!?" He nodded as if i was insane. I ran back in the building to get Lucy. When we walked out, she gasped. Erza, Mira and Levy followed us. "Im not crazy right?" They all shook their heads. When my mother spotted us, she walked over smiling.  
"I told you to stay away from me!", i yelled at her. This got the unwanted attention from kids nearby. Maybe looked surprised. My mom used to teach many of these kids. This must be insane for them too. "I cant come see my baby?", she reached out to touch my cheek but Erza stepped in the way. "Melody is very uncomfortable. You can see this right? I would suggest leaving her alone.", Mira said calmly. Gray and Natsu came to join au and Gajeel was standing closer than before.

Many of the students she once had were crying. The princable, Makorov, walked out to see what all of the comotion was about. He froze when he saw my mom. She sighed. "I guess everyone knows im alive now."One girl in the newspaper club took a photo for tomorrow's paper. Not that it matters. Almost everyone will know soon. She turned back to me saying, "I'll see you later Melody." With those words, she walked away, getting into a black car. After she left, i took off for my house. I could hear Lucy, Mira, Erza, and Levy behind me. I bursted into my house and called for Jake. When he came down stairs, he looked scared. My mom followed him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me.

"Get. Out." She just stood there. "Now!" When whe opened the door to leave, my dad was standing there, with his fiancee. He paled quickly. "Y-Y-Your... A-Alive?!" She smiled and pushed past him, walking away. I was hugging my brother, both of us crying. My dad and Julie talked about who that was. Lucy and the girls hugged me before they left and i went to my room. I locked the door before i climbed out of my window. I went to the one place i was always happy. Gray's. I knocked on the door because i didnt want to climb. Ur answered. "Hello-" She stopped when she saw me and hugged me quickly. "Gray told me about today. You can go on up to his room." I made my way up the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door. With no answer, i opened it. Gray wasnt there but his window was open. I sat in his desk chair. Before i knew it, i was asleep.

"-ey! Hey Melody! Wake up.", Gray whispered. When i opened my eyes and saw his face, he smiled. "Hungry?" He pulled me ont my feet and we went downstairs. Ur and Lyon passed us going to their bedrooms. Ur touched my sholder gently as she passed. Everyone's acting like i lost someone? In reality i should be happy. Happy that my mothers back. Gray got me some food and we sat down together and ate. When we finished, we went back to his room. He sat on his bed with me standing in front of him.

"You okay?", he asked. "Im fine,"i replied smiling. He stood up. Gray put one hand on my waist and one hand on my neck, tilting it, and kissed me. The door opened and Lyon quickly shut it. Gray pulled away from me laughing and ended up hugging me instead of kissing me. "Wanna go to the roof?", Gray asked. "Sure!" He grabbed a blanket and helped me up. After he layed it out, we sat on it. He layed his head on my legs. It hurt my wound slightly but it was worth it. He was staring straight up, gazing at the stars. I looked up too. After a while, my eyes felt hevy. I look at Gray to see him asleep already. I smiled and moved so that i was next to him. Closing my eyes, his arm moved around my sholders.

 **Hey guys! Please leave me reveiws for new Idea's! Thanks! Im just running out of idea's here and if i choose yours, i WILL give you credit!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DONUT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Melody's POV:**

Something cold woke me up. It was raining? Inside? No! I forgot! I fell asleep (again) with Gray (again) on the roof (thats a first). "Gray!" I started shaking him. When he was half awake, the rain finished my climbed back into Gray's window. We were soaked. He pulled off his shirt and exchanged it for a dry one. "I'll be right back." When Gray came back, he had dry jeans, a towel drying his hair, and some of Ur's clothes for me.

"Sorry, this is all we've got for now,"he said. "Its fine. Thanks!", i told him. He walked out so i could change. When i finished, i let gray back in. He pulled the towel off his head and started drying my hair. "Gray?" He moved the towel and paused so we were looking at eachother. "Would you be happy if your mom came back? I mean she's dead. What would you do if she came back?" He thought about it for a second and answered, "Im not sure." He dropped the towel around my neck and kept one of his hands on my cheek.

"Melody, I love you." My heart skipped a beat and our faces flushed in almost perfect sync. "I love you too, Gray!" I leaned forword and pecked his lips before i rested my head on his sholder. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell to the side, onto his bed. When i moved my head to look at him, he was asleep agin. I made my way out from between his arms and turned the lights off. I climbed back into his arms and tried to go to sleep. His arms couldnt have been better. They were so warm and I felt safe just being with him. It seemed like forever before i slipted into the darkness of sleep.

When i opened my eyes, there was a blue blanket covering my waist and down. Along with the blanket, a white wash clothe on my forehead. I looked around. Gray's room looked a little cleaner than last night. The door was closed and the window open. The sun was up but not too high yet. I grabbed my phone to check the time but, as bad as my luck is, it was dead. I pealed the cloth off of my forehead and sat up. The room started spinning for a while but it focused soon. I stood up and headed for the door. Sticking my head out, i looked down the hallway.

"Your up?", i heared Lyon ask from behind me. I looked into his eyes as i nodded. "Gray went out to get some medicine for you. Ur asked him to."

"Im not sick though," I said. "You may not feel sick but when Gray got up this morning, you had a fever." Lyon acted as if he wasnt surprised I was here all night. "You should rest some more." Lyon and I argued and eventualy, i gave up. I climbed back into Gray's bed and stared at the ceiling. I wonder if anyone at home noticed i was gone yet. Jake, maybe. Anyone else, probobly not. I had various things on my mind when Gray walked in.

"Hey senpai," he teased. "Hi senpai," i answered, "So i hear im sick?" He nodded, opening the small grocery bag he had with him. "What about you? I might have given you the germs." He took out some medicine and poured some into a small, plastic cup. Handing it to me he said, "I'll take some too, just in case. You were realy warm and your face was red so Ur told me to get some of this for you."

I sat up I nodded and took the medicine. It left a nasty taste in my mouth. After Gray took his share, he sat on the bed next to me. "I should probobly go soon anyways. I need to check up on Jake. Talk to him about my mom." Gray nodded.

After i gathered all of my things and changed into my clothes that Ur put in the dryer, i climbed out Gray's window. "You dont want to use the door?", Gray asked. Smiling, i replied, "Nah. Im more of a quiet, unnoticed leave. I'll call you later." I stood at the edge of the roof. I jumped up and felt like i was flying until gravity started working. I dropped to the ground and made sure to bend my legs so the impact wouldnt hurt so much. I turned to see Gray, half out of his window, staring to make sure i was okay. I waved good-bye and started walking home. Upon my arival, i was met with my actual parents and my dad's fiance.

"So... I'll just go upstairs...", i said after we greeted eachother. "Wait Melody. I want your imput," requested my dad. "On mom?", he nodded, "Well in my opinion, you two are perfect for eachother. Mom lies to me, making me feel the pain of her death when we COULD have talked all this time and i COULD have known she was coming back. And dad, getting married again. Breaking the promise we made. You two just make me so mad and upset that im done with it. I could care less what you guys do know. Anything you choose to do, wont effect me because i give up on all of you. Jake is the only person in this family i still need," sucking in a breath, i went on, "If your happy, stressed or sad, dont bother with me. I'll be fine without my parents. I got all i need at school. Those adults mean more to me, those kids are my friends and Jake is the ONE THING keeping me from running away from this house. Because i will NOT abandon him like you BOTH did to US!"

They all looked shocked. I was too! Who knew i had built all that up. I turned and went upstairs before they could stop me. Jake was leaning against my door. "Hey Mel. Where have you been?"

"Gray's."

"Right. So, i heared all that you just said. Do you realy mean all that?" I nodded. Jake hugged me and went back to his room. I smiled. _The only thing keeping me from running away from this house._ I mean that the most. I went in my room and plugged in my phone. When it turned on, i had some text's from Lucy. She was gonna be gone all next week but i needed to keep her updated. I turned on my radio and fell onto my bed. I just let everything run through my mind. My little speech there, what Jake said to me, Gray's place being like a real family to me, and school.

School. I havent been trying. I bet my grades went downhill in the past few weeks. _*sigh*_ I better get all my work caught up then. Opening my notebooks, i began.

 **So guys! Leave me feedback! I dont know if you like this story so... Please tell me what to add and stuff like that. Follow and favorite please and thankyou!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys. Katakumi here! So I think that i might end this series. Im not happy with it. I cant write easly and im losing idea's. Soon i will be writing fanfic's about other things because if you look, they are both FairyTail. They story my friend has been writing wont be updated for a while because she went on a trip to Germany and i dont know when she'll be back. As for my other story '** _ **Fairy's Life'**_ **i will most likely stop that one soon too. Sometime later, if i get more idea's, i'll pick up off of were i stopped. So follow me and tune in for my other stories! Thanks!**

 **~KatakumiKiari~**

 **\ (owo)**

 **| \**

 **| \\_**

 **/ \**

 _ **^^^That one moment were i failed.^^^**_

 _ **=^.^=**_


End file.
